The new girl
by AmeliaRoseIsTheNamePeeps D
Summary: Raven has had enough of her new school. They tease her because she's the new girl, they hate her because she's smart and pretty too. So when Garfield Logan, most popular teen at school asks her to his table of friends,could this be the start of friendship or something more? Well, not if Garfields jealous girlfriend has anything to do with it... My 1st story :3 R&R plz
1. Enrolled

Raven Roth walked towards her new high school. She could drove since she was 16 but she decided to walk because she enjoyed the scenery. She prayed, she hoped that this school wasn't as bad as she thought. She reached the doors and walked inside. She looked down at her papers which showed directions to the principals office. But before she could figure out where she was, she ran into someone. "Oh God, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.." she said picking up her stuff. Her dark waistlength hair shone and her violet eyes displayed worry and shock. She looked up and saw the cutest guy she'd ever met. He had blond hair, aqua eyes, and a pale skin complexion.

He had on a red long-sleeved shirt, a red snap back, white skinny jeans, and white converse. " Haha, no worries. It was an accident, right?" he said, getting up. He held out his hand and helped her up. "I'm Garfield Logan. What's your name?" She blushed. " I'm Raven. Raven Roth." he put on the cutest confused face ever. "Hmm.. You look lost. Need some help?" she nodded. " So are you like new her Rae? I've never seen you around here before." she played with the ends of her fingers. "Yeah I just enrolled. Everything's pretty here and it seems perfect. There's just one problem..

She smiled" I have no idea where I'm going..I was supposed to be at the office to get my schedule but I got lost" Garfield smiled "well maybe I can help with that. I know where it is follow me." he grabbed her hand and she blushed. They made it to the principal so office and Garfield went to the desk. "Hey, my friend Raven is new and we gotta get her a schedule asap." The principal smiled " Ahh, you must be our new student Raven Roth. Wait here I'll go get your stuff." she left and the two sat down. Garfield decided to get a good look at her. She had on a red long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, white converse, and white hoop earrings. He looked at her face and gaped. She looked like a goddess. He saw a a red shaped diamond one on her forehead. Raven began blushing, as she noticed him staring. She turned to him "Do I have something on my face?" Garfield blushed "N-No! I just.. What is that red thing on your forehead.?" she pointed at it "oh this is a good luck charm.

My mom gave it too me when I was twelve.. On the day she died.." she closed her eyes to keep from crying 'You will not cry in front of him..' Garfield gasped "Oh.. I'm sorry Rae, I didn't know.." she opened her eyes with a fake smile and laughed. " It's ok. She's in a better place now.." clasped her hand around her locket. Then the principal returned. "OK! Now all we need to do is sign this and your good to go." she signed the paper and grabbed her schedule. "bye, thanks for everything." she smiled and left the office with Garfield trailing behind her. Puzzled, she read her schedule

Garfield took it and exams it before smiling " Well best friend, it appears we have the same classes. Well minus gym." she smiled. "cool. So where do I go first?" "Well we missed a whole 3 classes thanks to our slow principal. So we have lunch now. I can show you around if you want.." she nodded " It occurs to me that I could easily get lost.. By the way, what time does school end?" "3:30" "Is there a library?" he nodded "Last question, how's the food here?" " We get several lines with several name brand food places.

Like Church's, Mc. Donalds, all that good stuff" Raven beamed " I love this school!" Garfield smiled " I like it too. Now let's go meet up with my friends, I'm sure they're waiting on me." Raven gulped ' What if his friends don't like me?" Well our dear Raven was about to be surprised. But not the good kind, something was gonna go down, even Garfield knew it...


	2. Crushes and new Friends

Raven silently followed Garfield to the cafeteria., thinking. 'Hmm, I wonder what his friends are like.. Hopefully not snobby.' She suddenly felt the urge to pee. She tapped Gar. "Hey um do you know where the nearest restroom is?" he nodded. "it's just around the corner Rae. Take a left and you'll find it." she nodded and went to the restroom, which was surprisingly large. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands before she heard a voice...

"And so I told him, well you can get it anytime! I don't have a boyfriend!" then the voice laughed with another voice. "Ooh, your sneaky. But what about your real boyfriend Jess?" the girls walked by the mirror and noticed Raven. "Hey, are you new? I certainly never seen you here before, and I'm friends with everyone! " 'This girl is so full of herself obviously' " Uh I'm Raven.. And yeah I'm new here. " the girl with the miniskirt and skintight shirt answered." Sweet, let's be friends. I'm

Jessica Harris, and this girl is my friend Nirvana Wallis. Wanna come eat at our table? " she smiled and Raven did too" As much as I want to, I kinda promised my friend I'd sit with him.. Can I come some other time? " Jessica waved her hand" Well duh, we're friends right? " Raven smiled and nodded before walking out and searching for Garfield. ' Now where could he-Gotcha!' She began to walk over to him shyly. "Glad you could finally make it Rae." he said giving her a hug. He stood a couple inches above her. She blushed, "yeah. So these are your friends?" he nodded

"The one in the light purple outfit is Kori Anders, the one whispering to her is Richard Grayson, the idiot over there is Victor Stone-" "Hey!" "-and his girlfriend is that girl Karen Beecher." he said completely ignoring Victor who resulted in rolling his eyes and mumbling insults. Garfield smirked " What was that? I couldn't hear it over your fat head!" Victor rolled his eyes again " I said, that's why you can't get none!" Garfield looked amused " really, because if I remember correctly, I had a girlfriend longer than you. Ooh, and here she comes right now."

At that moment, Ravens amused face went straight to a 'wtf' face as she looked at his girlfriend, who turned out to be none other than Jessica Harris! The girl she just met! Jessica came up and gave Garfield a hug. "Hey, sweetie-kins! I missed you" she said planting kisses all over his face he blushed and Raven attempted to hide her, frown. She felt rather intimidated by Jessica. Maybe 'cause she's dating Gar and she's not.

Jessica took one glimpse at Raven and smiled while consuming herein a hug "Hey Raven! What's up?" Garfield put on his signature confused face " Wait, you know Rae?! How?" Jessica smirked " What happens in the ladies room, stays in the ladies room. But then, how do you two know each other.?" Gar rubbed the back of his head "Um.. We bumped in to each other." he said laughing along with Rae. Victor began laughing.

"Never know, he could be cheating on you with her! " Raven immediately blushed" Shut your face Victoria it's not like that!" the two re-engaged in another argument but Jess couldn't help but notice Ravens blush 'Hmm.. It seems she's got a little crush on my Gar.. Gonna have to watch this one.. " the redhead Kori smiled and giggled" Do not worry friend Raven, these two argue like the, no tomorrow. " noticing Ravens confused expression, Richard spoke up.

" Sorry my girlfriend isn't from here and she doesn't get our English slang. What she said was 'They argue like there's no tomorrow. " Raven nodded in understanding. Then the two went back to whispering what ever the heck they were whispering about. Raven began to take interest in Victor and Gars argument. It seems they were telling' you mama 'jokes Gar started off first" Yo mama so stupid, she failed a survey! " Richard took notice in this and oohed every time Gar said something. Karen oohed Victor" You mama so stupid she can't read an audio book! "" Yo mama so stupid she tripped over a cordless phone! "" Yo mama so stupid she got locked in a grocery store and starved!" Yo mama so stupid she thought Taco Bell was a Mexican phone company! " Victor frowned as he ran out of jokes. Gar smirked." outta jokes I see Ha! " Victor rolled his eyes

" Yeah yeah, let's go to class, I think I heard the bell. " the group laughed at the jokes and split up to their next classes" Goodbye friend Raven! Oh you must come to my oversleep next week! " Raven silently chuckled at her use of languageand nodded" OK, it was nice meeting you Kori! " Richard smiled" Bye, see you later. " Karen waved and gave a huge smile" Later girl! " Victor mumbled a goodbye still remembering how he lost his match. Jessica walked hand in hand with gar

" Bye sweetie kins, I'll miss you" Then they kissed which turned to a make-out session.. Nirvana, Jess 's friend linked arms with Raven "let's leave before they do it. Don't worry I know the way.."

So what didja think? I made a extra length to this chappie just 4 u guys :3 pls R&R! And thnx to that first reviewer! Ps: loves ya! And thnx to u all!


	3. Gee, Backstabber Much?

In the classroom, Rae sat next to Nirvana. She began taking out her things until Nirvana stopped her. " You need not to do that. Our teacher for this class doesn't care what we do. He's a gym teacher and he has to do another class to be classified as one. Any who, I think you get the jiz." Raven beamed before putting her things back and grabbing her new touch screen phone. Nirvana smiled "Hey can I have your number?" Raven nodded and gave it to her.

She then felt her phone vibrate and touched her screen before reading her message 'Had to make sure :D' - from Nirvana she smiled and texted back. Soon they were so engaged in a conversation they didn't hear or see Garfield walk up. Then Nirvana sent Rae a message that made her blush ' Your boyfriend is here.. ^_^' Raven looked up and saw Gar staring at her phone. He looked up when he noticed she stopped texting, and blushed. "H-Hey Rae.." Ravens eyes bulged and she looked at Nirvana who smirked, shrugged, and walked away to the back of the room.

Raven glared, hid her phone from Gar, and texted her 'I am so gonna kill you..' - Rae 'Watch watcha say, I could post this as a threat.. ^o^' - Nirvana. Raven put her face in her sweater and muffled a scream. Then noticed Gars face filled with amusement and smiled meekly "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that. Can I get your number?" she nodded, blushing. He texted her and Nirvana for the rest of the period. They continued to text for the rest of their classes to. Nothing serious, just random stuff. 'So do you have any siblings Rae?-Gar' 'No, do you?' - Rae. Gar smiled 'No.. Who do you live with?' - Gar. Raven blushed. 'Well I kinda live alone.. My mom died and no one knows what happened to my dad.' - Rae.

'I'm kinda in the same situation.. My parents died when I was 5. They were on their honeymoon on a cruise and from what I remember, it was like the story of the Titanic haha.. '-Gar. Raven gasped when she finished reading the message. "Gar I'm so sorry.." he smiled "Don't be, it was a long time ago." she smiled and looked at his hair which was covered by his red snap back. She took it off and put it on herself. Her long bangs fell almost over her eye and she put itonbackwards while smiling. She then saw a flash. She looked at Gar, confusingly. He smiled " That's my new wallpaper, and your new contact picture.

She blushed and grabbed his phone while thinking 'why is it that I'm always blushing around him?' She began going through his contacts. - Karen, Kori, Nirvana, Richard, Rae, Terra, Vic- wait.. Who's Terra? She curiously looked at it before asking. "If you don't mind me asking, who's Terra?" Gars eyes bulged and he took his phone. 'How the hell is she still on my contacts list?!' he asked himself, deleting it. Much to his surprise, as soon as he did, it came right back! 'What in the..? There must be something wrong with my phone.'

He shrugged before answering Raven, but before he could he noticed she was in a conversation with Nirvana. She laughed and glanced at him before smiling and returning to her convo.' She looks cute in my hat.. Even more cute then Jess.. ' He shook his head in shock' whoa.. Where did that come from? ' he shrugged it off and smiled at the two that were in a conversation. ' I think Rae and I are gonna be good friends..

Next period, which was gym, Gar showed Raven her class as he had to go to his next class. Luckily Nirvana was with her. The coach ordered them to change, and seeing as she was new and didn't have anything, Nirvana proceeded to her locker. "Bob, I'm gonna go get you something to change into." she smiled and left. Raven noticed other girls come in, and one of them turned out to be her new friend Jessica.

She called her over, " Hey Jess!" Jessica gave a glare. " what?" although she was taken back by her new attitude, she ignored it. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school. Jessica gave another glare " No. I'm busy. By the way, why would I hang with a new girl like you? And just 'cause your more pretty than us doesn't mean you can steal Garfield away from me, got that?! Raven gaped but nodded. Jessica smirked" Good. " she walked away but continued."

" And another thing, if you tell Gar about any of this, your dead. Hmph not that he'll believe you. You just met. You'll always be nothing but a new girl to him.. " and with that she walked outside.. Raven silently cried. Not because she'dbasically got told by Jessica, not to mention humiliated as well.. But because she knew what Jessica said was true. And it didn't help that she was starting to develop a crush on Gar either..

Love it? Hate it? Tellz meh! Your opinion matters most to me. Also.. Review, review review! And if anyone has any ideas on how the story should go, or if anyone wants an OC in the story, tell me. I may or may not be able to make it happen ^_^


	4. Best friends for never

AU : Well here it is my lovelies! You asked for it so I present to you, chapter 4! :D

BB : Why is it that your always making short chapters?

Me:.. On with the story! - begins to chase BB as he laughs and cries-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After gym, Raven managed to pull herself together before she was to meet up with Garfield. The bell rung and she and placed her hands on her head to wipe off some sweat when she felt his hat and pulled off. She dropped a tear and sighed. 'Jessica is right. I barely even know him and I'm crying over him.. It wouldn't matter anyways. You know what, I'll just ignore him. Pretend like we never met'

' it'll be better this way, that way if I even had feelings for him, which I do, it won't hurt me as much.. ' She thought sadly. Then Garfield walked up to her.. With Jessica trailing behind him. She had a look on her face that said' Tell my boyfriend, you die'. Raven looked down as he smiled at her. He noticed this and frowned. "Rae what's wrong?" she didn't answer. She was too busy mentally sulking. "Just stop. It obviously doesn't want to speak with you. She was being a bitch to me in gym class. But it doesn't matter, I already knew she was one the moment I saw her." Jessica said frowning.

Garfield let go of her hand with an angry expression on his face. "Shut up! You have no right to talk to Raven that way! I thought you two were friends,, I'm so sorry Rae-" still looking down she interrupted "Why should you be? She's right. We shouldn't even be hanging around each other anymore, despite the fact that we just met. I'm sorry for any

inconvenience, Jessica. But you shouldn't have anymore problems, because he and I won't be friends anymore. Goodbye Garfield Logan.. " and with that, she tossed him his hat and ran outside of the school, to the one place that made her feel better. Meanwhile..

Garfield angrily glared at Jessica as he cornered her." What the hell did you just do?! " Jessica glared back." I protected you that's what! " he raised a brow while still glaring" From what? The Grim Reaper?! " she rolled her eyes" She might aswell have been.. Don't you see? She was trying to steal you from me! " " Your paranoid. " " No I'm not! Ugh! You better be lucky I told her what I did or we wouldn't be together right now! " she yelled. Her eyes soon bulged as she realized what she said.

Garfield 's did as well." And just what did you tell her?.. " she remained silent." Dammit Jess! What did you say, tell me or so help me this relationship is over. She gulped. "I told her that if she didn't step off I'd hurt her OK?!" she began crying fakely. He shook his head in shame. "You don't know what you just did. Your so unbelievable Jessica. We're done." and with that he gave one last glare and ran off to find Raven.

Jessica pulled out her phone. She scrolled down to the T section and called someone. "Hey.. I need your help with something important.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-WITH GAR AND RAE-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven sat down on the soft grass. "Hey mom.. It's been a while.. I miss you so much. Today was my first day, I'm a sophomore now... I know you know my birthday was a couple weeks ago. And now it's April. We're gonna start taking tests, and I'm gonna pass mine! Just for you," She smiled wiping off some tears as she stared at her mother's tombstone. She placed a rose there. "I remember your favorite flower, and color too.. I wish you were here right now."

" I made some new friends, but I'm probably never gonna see them again.. "she proceeded to explain what happened." - And that's why.. I can never face him anymore after what happened. He probably doesn't even wanna speak to me anyway.. Even though we'd just met, I think I was starting to like him mom, really I was. Life just isn't fair. But you know what, I'm not talking to him anymore, it's just gonna hurt me.. " She stood up and dusted her skinny jeans off. She smiled.

" This was a nice talk mom. I'll be here next week I promise I will. Just like I promised before.. " she dropped one last Rose before running home. Garfield didn't know where she lived, nor did he know where she would be. After a while, he gave up. He gave himself a half smile, knowing he could see her again tomorrow at school. This, however, wouldn't be the case..

Love it? Hate it? Well tell me in a review! I love to hear your thoughts and ideas ppl! Especially my favorite reviewer. You know who you are ^_^ anywho stay tuned for the next chappie..! As for me? I'm gonna go pop some firecrackers! - smiles evil while placing one in BB 's pants- Buh bye!


	5. She's wha?

For the last couple weeks, Raven had been avoiding the brokenhearted Garfield. He tried to catch up to her a few times but no avail. For a while he gave up. But not because he didn't care, but because he had to think about some things. 'Why doesn't she wanna talk to me? I didn't do anything wrong..' He tightened his grip on his filled waterbottle. 'No. I didn't, but Jessica did. She is so low. I didn't even think she would stoop that low. God, she's just like..' He couldn't bring himself to say her name. 'She's just like Terra!' then the water bottle broke and water splashed below.

He heard a voice below. "Aww what? Not on my fave shirt.." Raven looked up and saw Gar. She gasped and backed away. He jumped off of the roof he was on and she began looking for ways to run. She saw an open space and ran for it. But got caught as he grabbed her arm. She gave a pleading look. "What do you want Garfield.." he frowned. "Why have you been avoiding me?" she searched for an excuse.. "I wasn't. I had tests and SAT's." he raised a brow. "Your lying. There are no tests and we've already done our SAT's. So tell me the real reason."

She sighed." Fine. You want the truth? Here it goes. That day we first bumped into each other, I knew we were gonna be good friends. And when you introduced me to your friends, I was just.. Happy. I started to notice myself blushing around you and that's when I discovered I liked you. But you already had a girlfriend. And Jessica knew I liked you too, that's why she said those things to me. Then I left because I knew I'd be better off pretending I didn't like you so my feelings wouldn't get hurt. But that was a bad idea. Every night I spent thinking about you. And overall, I was a bad person. I deserved all those things Jessica told me. And I would've said something back but I could not. Because I knew she was right..

God I'm such a bad person.. I deserve to be treated like that, I.. I deserve the nights of restlessness." She dropped to the ground, crying. Garfield pulled her into a hug and she immediately stopped. He lifted up her face and wiped her tears. "No. Your not a bad person. Your good as far as I know, unlike Jessica. But don't worry about her, we broke up because I don't like the things she did to you. And as for deserving what she said, you don't. You deserve this.." And with that, he kissed her. Raven hesitated at first but soon gave in. They both enjoyed this precious moment..

Meanwhile, there was an idiot stalker watching from the bushes. "Yeah I see them.. Roger that, I'm moving in on them." she gritted her teeth as she saw the two smile and walk away hand in hand. She sneered. "When I'm done with them, they'll break up so fast, they won't even see it.." then she slipped on her ass like she deserved.

The two walked to Ravens house as she led the way. She unlocked the door to her two story house and went in side. Gar sat on the couch and pulled her on his lap. She blushed. "So tell me Rae, would you like to be my girlfriend?" she smiled "Yeah. Even though I don't know you that well, I wanna find out more about you." he smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and after a few minutes the two slowly pulled away, smiling.

"Oh you forgot something a few weeks ago.. " he pulled off his red snap back and put it on her head. She smiled and looked outside." Aww.. " Gar frowned." What? " " Well as much as I don't want you to go, it's getting dark outside.. " he nodded and stood up. They walked to the door. He wrapped his arms around her." Bye, I gonna miss you? " She rolled her eyes but smiled" You'll live. We have school tomorrow. " he groaned." Oh yeah, that. Well at least it'll be Friday, then I have you all to myself. " he nose kissed her and smiled before running home. Raven closed the door and smiled stupidly

She then squealed and ran upstairs to her room for the night..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE NEXT MORNING xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Garfield and Richard walked to school together. Garfield told him and the rest of his friends what happened. He then called Raven. "Hey baby when are you coming?... ON THE OTHER LINE.. Raven what getting ready when she heard her phone ring." Hello? Oh hey!.. I'm coming I'm just getting dressed right now... " she then heard another voice in the back ground" Come back to bed baby! " 'What the?.." Richard quit your shit! " she held in her laugh." Sorry, somebody's being immature " she could practically see him glaring at Richard as he laughed.

She hung up after a while and met up with the girls before walking to the school. They were laughing and joking until they saw the guys pacing back and forth with frustrated faces. Karen looked at each one before asking. "Victor.. What's going on, why do yalls faces look like your constipated." Victor raised a brow and Garfield frowned "Cause we got a problem.. My dad, the principals assistant just told us that not only Terra is back," - the girls minus Raven gasped -.. "but she's enrolled at this school!.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And scene. So what ha think? Sry for the late update but my Internet was messing up and I ended up having to remember and type the thing all over again :'( anyway, RR&R peeps! ^_^


	6. Terra the teenage witch

Heres the chappie everyone's been wanting! Also thanks for the reviews, it keeps the story going. I have someone helping me with ideas and so far, I think it worked out well.. Well stop listening to me ramble on an read! ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven watched as Gar, Rich, Kori, Vic, and Karen paced back and forth with weird expressions. She tapped Gar. "What's going on? Why are you guys doing that?" Garfield hesitated before sighing. "My ex girlfriend Terra is back." Raven raised a brow as she sat down. "She won't be a problem to me." he shook his head and sat down along with the group. "No Rae you don't understand. She's a freakin' witch." Richard held in laughter. "Way to use a bad word Gar." Gar playfully grabbed him from across the table. "I will kill you and your family." Richard smugly smiled. "Their already dead." Gars eye twitched and the other two guys burst out laughing. "Moving on."

" Anyway she used to be part of our little group. But she thought she saw me flirting with other girls-" "Which you were." Richard said smirking. "Which I was not.. And she thought she wasn't pretty-" "Which she was not." Richard pointed out. Gar rolled his eyes and mumbled "I swear if he says one more word.. Anyway, she went to some magical dude who taught her how to sell her soul for whatever she wanted. -" "And she picked a spell" Gar nodded. "Right. And this spell illudes ones eye to think they saw a goddess or something."

Karen wrinkled her nose" Which is so gross. Now she gets everything she wants. " " Yeah the spell has another effect. I hen chanted, the user can charm people into doing what they want. She did somethings to us. Things, that should not be said.. She's a really bad person. " Victor closed his eyes and placed his arms around his head. "You know for a blonde she ain't stupid." So this girl was a blonde huh?.. And what kinds of things did she do? "If you don't mind me asking, what did she do Gar?" he sighed.

"I can't exactly lie to you.. OK so what happened was when she put the spell on me, it didn't work and she got angry. She then threatened to hurt my friends if I didn't do what she said. But I couldn't even look her in the eye anymore. When we met, she was just like you. Beautiful, sweet, just everything.. But the spell changed her. It changed everyone. The principal noticed this and expelled her from the school. She asked if we would still be together, but I said no. I had my friends to worry about.

I waited for a couple weeks to see if she changed but.. Sadly that wasn't the case. She'd went so far as to making people have sex with her. Like she did to me. She's just a-" then, a light bulb flickered. 'It makes since. "It all makes since now.. She's a witch!" Kori raised a brow. "Garfield I think we've done the, established of that." he rolled his eyes. "I never told you guys but I've been noticing someone following me lately.. And she has blonde hair. Also, I can't delete Terra 's phone number from my list." "So your saying she's been following you?" Richard asked. "No. Think about it. What other blonde did I go out with?" the group thought be for gasping.

"Jessica! " they said in unison." That's right. Guys, I dunno if they're working together or something but I think we should watch our backs. " " Yeah, she's dangerous with a capital B! " everyone looked at Richard stupidly." Is being stupid a hobby to you, or does it just come naturally? Seriously I'm curious. " " Well if you must-ooh! A penny! " Victor anise sweat dropped." He has a three second attention span. " " Pfft, not even. " the group rolled their eyes at him, laughing softly. After a while, they went to Ravens house and sat around the living room." So.. Now what? " Kori asked running her hands through her red hair. Gar shrugged" Not much we can do I guess.. " Karen sighed and brushed out her curly hair." I just don't understand why that stupid principal of ours would take her in.. Again! "

Gars eyes widened" Of course! That's it! She must've used the spell on him! That's why she's back. Rae? " she looked up." What? " " Sweetie, when you enrolled did you need a bunch of paperwork? " she nodded." Yeah why? " " Because if we can prove that she was using spells they'll kick her out. " Kari shook her head." But how could you be, the sure Garfield? Is it possible that she could've not used any paperwork just the spell? " " Damn, she's right.. " " I think I can help guys. I know a magical guy. Maybe we could figure out how to either reverse it or end it completely. " Gar raised a brow.

" How good is this magical guy? " " I give him a good four and a half stars. " " Eh, good enough. So where can we find him? " Raven smirked" Leave that to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group walked into a book store. There was a teen working at the counter. When he saw Raven he smiled. "Raven! How's my cutest customer doing?" she blushed and laughed. "Fine, Connor." he laughed. "Rad. So what are you looking for today? Oh I see you brought some friends." she nodded. "Hmm cool. Anyway." "Well I was looking for a book on -" she looked around and leaned over the counter. "a book on spells and reversing spells." Gar saw Connors eyes widen. "oh. Follow me to the back.." he pulled out a out for lunch sign and ran in the back room.

He grabbed a large book. "This is the newest edition. On the front side are the spells, the backside is how to reverse the spell." Rae nodded in understanding. "OK, and does it include old spells as well?" he nodded. She beamed. "How much will it cost?" "Free. Your my best customer. I should return the favor." he smiled. She hugged him and ran off with the others."Thanks babe! I owe ya one! " she said. The group ran to the house and surrounded the book." OK first off we need to find out what this spell is called, or find some similar spells and locate the real one. C they nodded and began searching. After hours of searching the book, they found something.

Raven was in the kitchen making popcorn when Gar called her. She ran in and everyone took the popcorn. She rolled her eyes. "Hungry asses..So what did you find?" gulping, Gar answered. "Something called the Mary Jane spell weird name right? Any who, it has all the effects. But.. There's no way to reverse it as far as I can see.." they groaned. Then Karen peered closer at the back of the page. She could tell something was wrong. "Wait a minute.. There is a skipped page!" she looked at the corner. "Just as I thought. Someone ripped out the page!"

They gasped. Raven immediately phoned Connor." Hello? May I speak to Connor? What?! "- she shot out of her seat and fixed her skirt, getting everyone's attention." What do you mean? OK well be there! " she turned to them" Guys, something bad happened to Connor! And I think Terra or Jessica had something to do with it.. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le gasp! What happened to Connor? Could the two blondes have had anything to do with it? Will they ever find the missing page? What will happen in the next drama filled episode? Stay tuned! R&R pplz. ^_^


	7. And the truth comes out

Me:Hello everybody! ^_^

Garfield and Richard: There she is - raises pitchforks-Get her!

Me:Hides- I'm sorry for the late update. My grammies b-day was on Saturday so I spent the weekend at her house. They have no Internet :p anyway.. I'm so sorry, and here's the episode everyone's been w8tin 4!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven rolled her eyes as Garfield chanted another spell with a smirk on his face."Anima ca hannibis. " he closed his eyes hoping for something cool to happen. When he opened his eyes he was a dog." Awe sweet! I wish I was a cat though.." he turned into a cat. Curiously, Raven looked at the spell book. "Um, Gar do you know what this spell does? It turns you into any animal you want!" Garfield beamed and jumped. Karen bumped Raven outta the way. "Lemme see that!" she muttered a spell and she too waited for something cool to happen. She felt her back and saw wings sprouting. " Karen turned into a life sized bee, heh, saw that comin."

Karen ignored Victors remark and jumped off the couch. She flew a bit. "Well this might take some getting used to." she said giggling. Soon everyone got a spell. Karen was a bee, Gar was a um. Something. Vic was a Cyborg, and Richard couldn't find anything. Raven soon chanted a spell. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. What the he-" suddenly her eyes turned black and her hands had a dark glow around them. Kori beamed and grabbed the book.

"Oh how glorious! May I have a turn? " she mumbled a spell and her eyes glowed green. Her hands had a green glow around them and she floated like Raven and Karen. Richard whined." Aww, how come you guys get the good spells? Lemme find something real quick. " Raven lifted the book in a black aura." No! We gotta go see what's up with Connor! " with that she flew out and placed a platform under Victor. Gar smiled hard." Guys we should like, make up superhero names since we've acquired powers! " Victor laughed." That's the most intelligent sentence you've ever said. I'm,Cyborg guys. "

Karen shrugged and smiled." I'm Bee, obviously. " Kori smiled while holding onto Richard as they flew." I shall be Starfire. " Eh, iI'll be Robin." Gar glanced at Raven who had on a cloak and a black leotard. "Who you gonna be Rae?" she shrugged. "Raven. It suits me, I don't care about my identity." they reached the shop and burst in. It was nothing but darkness. Kori shivered. Richard jumped into Kori ''s hands and she rolled her eyes. Richard gulped. "we should go back Gar, this could be a trap.." "No we have to find out what's going on." suddenly they heard a voice. "Tssk Tssk. Garfield, you just made a mistake."

He cringed at the sickeningly sweet voice." Terra.. What do you want, and why are you here?! " she flipped her golden hair. " You. " she cackled and raised her hands. They were trapped in separate cages. Richard. Started running." Dammit Gar I told you it was a trap! " he was locked up and as much as Gar wanted to laugh at the way he said it, he couldn't. She stopped cackling when she noticed Raven." Oh, you must be Raven. Jessica told me about you. " Raven growled and slapped her face" Where the hell is Connor! " she smirked." Well I'm so sorry but you've arrived too late. He's currently In my lair about to be killed. " Gar, Vic, and Richard snickered. " How old fashioned. She has a lair. " she blushed." Stop that laughing. I command you to stop! " That made them laugh even more.

Soon, the girls burst into a heap of giggles. The boy's laughter was too contagious. While she was distracted, Garfield turned into a fly and noticing that he left, Raven made a hologram spell to make it look like he was there. She remembered the effects of the spell she put on herself. 'Hmm I can read his mind and communicate.' 'Gar, can you hear me?' 'Rae is that you? How the-' 'Nevermind that. I need you to search her lair for that page.' She said in her mind. 'Alright.'

Meanwhile, Terra was beginning to grow irritated with their laughter. Her eyes turned pink and her hair flared. "You have tested my patience, so now you must die." Ravens eyes bulged and Richard began crying. "I'm too young to die! Mommy, mommy! Oh that's right. She's dead." Raven ignored him and pleaded. "Please Terra, it doesn't have to be this way! We could all be friends." Terra scoffed. "We could never be friends. After all the crop I went through for Garfield, I get treated this way?" Raven gave a puzzled look. "What did you go through?" Terra closed her eyes. "Why should I tell you?You could never understand." "How can I if you don't tell me? " she hesitated." When I was little, I had the worst childhood. I was neglected by my parents, I never had any talent, and wort of all, I was always in my sisters shadow. Everything she did was perfect. Art, singing, you name it. My parents praised everything she did.

But there was one thing she wasn't.. Beautiful. I heard of this wizard guy named Slade, and I asked him to make me beautiful. He said he would.. But it came with a price. The person I hated the most had to be his slave. Obviously i gave him my sister. But that was the worst thing I ever did. He said he would erase her memory of her past years, and right before he did, I heard her cry. She said 'What did I do to deserve this?' then she glared at me and said she would never forgive me.. That day was the first time I cried in years. I blamed myself for the whole thing since it was my fault. When my parents found out what happened, they literally disowned me. Me! A fucking twelve year old!"

By this time she was in tears, eyes closed and fists clenched. "I could still see her pained face.. It haunts me when I sleep. And if I told you who that sister was, you wouldn't believe me. She changed. She turned into a manipulating caniving brat. But I can't down on her because it was my fault. So in all, I sold my sister, I used the only person that loved me, and I trapped you all here for my own selfish reasons.. Why was I born a bad person? " Raven watched her with tears." It's ok. It'll be alright. " Terra shook her head." No it won't. Everyone hates me, and it isn't even my fault! "

Raven hesitated before asking." Terra, who was your sister? " Terra realeased the traps and the teens stood where they were. She then bit her quivering lip and let out a sob." My sister was Jessica! " the group gasped, including Jessica who was hiding around the corner. Terra continued." It's Jessica OK? I swear, on my life, that if I could go back in time and undo what I did I would! When I bumped into Jessica, due had no idea who I was. I told her that I used to be her best friend as kids, and she believed me. Ever since then, I've been doing everything she wants. I owe it to her.. Even though she doesn't know why.. " They all stood in shock. Then Garfield ran over to her and hugged her. She slowly stopped crying." It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. Just talk with her. " she half smiled.

" I can't. She'll hate me if I do. "" No I won't. " Terra looked up to see Jessica walking up to her." I won't. I remember what happened. And I don't hate you, I could never hate you. Sure you've done some things but that was because of mom and dad. " Terra still looked confused." I don't understand, how can you remember, and not hate me for all the things I did? " Jessica smiled and bent down." Cause we're sisters. And I can remember because of that guy next to you. I gotta say, he's very cute, and very familiar.. He said he read a ripped page and that's what set my brain off. Now cmon, we got some things to catch up on, sister. " She helped Terra up and they hugged." Thanks Garfield.. For everything. " Terra said before running off with her sister. Richard grabbed the end of Ravens cloak and blew into it." That was so beautiful, I could just die. " Raven glared." Careful, your tittering on the edge. " getting the hint, he raised up his hands and backed away.

Garfield smiled." Well I think it's pretty obvious what happened. I totally saved our butts! "" No you didn't! " then everyone joined in the playful argument before laughing and returning to Ravens house. Everyone gathered into the living room." So um, is there a way I can put away these wings? " Karen asked. Raven looked and laughed." Yeah you just snap your fingers. " Karen did it and blushed." Pfft, I knew that. " Raven chanted the spell she used earlier and her outfit turned back to normal." Hmm, says here I can still use my powers after I chant the spell. Sweet. "Everyone soon grew tired and

returned to their houses. Except Gar and Raven. Gar kissed Raven and smiled." I missed doing that. " She giggled rolling her eyes." Well then how 'bout you stay the night and keep doing that. " Gar flipped her on her back on her bed and smiled, hopping on top of her." I think I can do that. " The two engaged in a make out session and Gar suddenly stopped." oh God we forgot about Connor. " Raven pulled him back." Let him be, you got your girlfriend to worry about now. " Gar licked his lips." I think I might enjoy worrying about her. " they kissed each other for a few more minutes and fell asleep in each other's arms...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So peeps, how was that? Bad? Good? Haha, you know what to do. Ps, I love you all for reviewing. Amy Rose is out, peece! (^o^)


	8. I spy with my little eye

Hi peemy yy

Tps I'm back :) so so so sorry for the late But here's a chappie to make up for it. Enjoy ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ravenes fluttered open and she yawned he attempted to get up but felt an arm over her. She smiled to herself before lifting his arm and began to levitate. Just when she thought she got away her phone rung. "Aww dammit.." she muttered as she flew to it. "Hello? Oh hey Kori what's up?.. Sure I can come over tonight-" she flipped her bangs out of her face. "-Ok will Karen be there?.. Oh, ok. Bye." she hung up and sighed.

Kori was having a sleepover. She'd only said yes because the last time she didn't go, but she really didn't like sleepovers. She looked at Garfield, who was happily sleeping with his shirt off. 'He looks so hot.' She thought blushing. He then woke up and sat up. He turned and saw Raven and winked. She rolled her eyes and hopped on top of him.

"That doesn't work on me anymore" she said trying to make a straight face. he ran a hand through his hair, laughing. He looked her up and down. "You know, your a really bad liar Rae." she began laughing. "Was I that obvious?" she asked rolling over. He got on top of her and licked his lips. "Yeah, you know you can't resist me." Raven stayed silent. He whispered in her ear. " That's what I thought." and before she could say anything, he began kissing her.

She kissed back and he ran his hands through her hair. He was about to take off his belt before his phone rung. He groaned and answered it, leaving Raven there with a red face. Garfield glared at his phone and answered it. " Hello? Aww what, Richard? Dude why do you call at the oddest times?.. I'm asking this because I was about to smash bro.-" he looked at Raven and winked. She immediately turned red. "Nah its ok. What did you want?.. -" he sat up on the edge of the bed. "What? Dude that's fucking stupid who thought of that?.. Psht of course it was you, why didn't I think of that.. "

He gave Raven a familiar look and stood up. "Man, are you sure?.. Well Ok, meet u there in a few." he turned around and looked at Raven innocently and put on his shirt "Um, Richard wants me to meet him somewhere," she looked at him suspiciously. She knew that look, it was the look he gave when he was lying. "Ok, I gotta meet up with the girls so I'll catch you later." she stood up and walked to the door with her purse and phone. He pulled her gently and pinned her to the wall.

"Ok, and when we come back, well finish what we started. " he whispered making her blush. " Ok. Bye babe" she kissed him on the lips and ran outside where Kori and Karen waited in Karen car "Move your ass!" Karen shouted laughing before they drove off. Gar smiled and walked to the place to meet Richard

When he finally got there he sighed. "What if they find out about this?" he asked. Richard smugly smiled. "they won't. And besides what will happen if they do?" Victor, who'd recently got there glared. "Theyll kill us that's what." Richard rolled his eyes. "No they won't, well at least, Kori won't." Garfield pulled Richards shirt down so that he was on his size level. "Just cuz I'm small don't mean I won't kill you. If I get killed by Raven because you came up with the idea of spying on them, we gonna be in the streets boxing!" he released Richard who gulped. Garfield blushed. "Damn, I been hanging around Karen too long. Heh"

Richard rolled his eyes smiling." Ok, but we gotta get going if we wanna get to their sleepover on time I wanna hear what they say about us. " Victor groaned. "Do we have to? I mean can't we just go back to our houses and do our girlfriends? I was about to smash bro." Garfield laughed. "I said the exact thing. He was being a cockblock this morning. I would've had Raven crying." Richard sighed. "Can we stop talking about that and go, it's already 6 o clock." the two granted and got up. Victor leaned in Gar 's ear. "He just mad cause he can't get none." Gar laughed but covered it with a cough when he looked at Richards threatening face.

Meanwhile, the girls were hiding behind trash cans with amused faces. Karen laughed when they were out of earsight. "That's too funny," Raven sighed. "I knew Gar was up to something. He can't hide that face." Karen nodded." Let's go to Kori's house before they realize we aren't there.. Raven nodded and transported them to Kori's front door with their stuff . She answered the door smiling. "Greetings friends! Come inside and let us play the dare of truth." the two girls pulled her to the side and told her what their boyfriends were up to. They then told her their plan to get back..

XxxXWith the guysXxxxX

The guys ran to Kori's house and hid in the bushes of a tree and looked in the window. They pressed a device to the window to help hear what they're saying. They began to pick up the conversation. "So truth or dare Raven." Karen said. Raven smirked. "truth." "Ok. What would you do if someone spied on you?" Raven pretended to think. "I'd rip out their throats and laugh." from the trees Garfield gulped. He then turned in to a cat and looked at them "Sorry but that's my que." Richard grabbed him "Wait! Look." Raven then asked Karen the same thing. Karen responded, "Oh, I'd freaken kill them." Kori's said she'd blast them with her beams. Gar then began to jump when Richard stopped him again.

"No.. Wait" Gar glared and raised a brow. "Do you wanna die?" taking the hint, he raised his hands and let Gar and Victor run home. Victor phoned Gar after a while. "Um, Karen said she's coming home because she missed me." Garfield gaped. "Raven told me the same thing dude. Man I can't lie to her what the hell do I do, I mean I could tell she was suspicious when I left. -" He heard the front door open and screamed. "Oh god she's here call you later." He hung up and pretended to play games on his phone as she walked in.

"Hey Gar. " she said smiling innocently. He smiled" Hay Rae, why are you home? I mean not that there's anything wrong with that.. " she sighed." Because I missed you and I wanted to know what you did today since you know what I did. " he bit his lip and closed his eyes." Uh.. I was with the guys. " he said. 'Phew, at least that wasn't a lie..' he thought. She sat down on his lap, facing him." Oh really, what did you guys do? " she asked." We were just looking around.. " she frowned." Oh. The girls and I split because we heard something in her yard, like in her tree or something. " Gar slowly got up and began pacing back and forth." I just wonder what it was.. " Gar couldn't hold it in.

" It was us! We were spying on you guys but don't blame me cause it was Richards idea! " he backed up as she stood up. She walked up to him and he flinched." Don't rip my throat out! "he said closing his eyes. Then, she laughed." Hahaha! I already know. There was no sleepover, Kori wanted us to test you guys to see if you'd lie to us. " Gar gave a confused look." We knew you'd spy on us but we didn't know if you'd tell us that you did though. And you did. " Gar frowned slightly." So.. Your not mad? " he asked. She smiled." Nope. " she sat in his lap." We should do something together tomorrow. " Gar ran his hands through her hair. "Yeah? But what?" she asked looking up. He smirked. "I can't tell you that. But you'll find out tomorrow." he soon fell asleep, leaving her to think.. 'What does he have planned?..' She asked herself before she too fell asleep..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, love it? Hate it? You know what to do. R&R plz, lol it makes me smile :)


	9. How much I love you

Hey peeps!

Angry readers: There she is! Get her!

Me:-hides- Um iI'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot going on. Plus time warner Internet sucks so yeah.. Anyway, let's get on to the next chappie shall we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we last left off, our dear Garfield Logan has decided that he will plan something for Raven to show how he loves her. That's nice and sweet isn't it? - Except like most guys, he had no idea what he was doing..

"What do I do? What do I do? " Garfield asked himself pacing back and forth. Then a light bulb appeared and he called Victor." Hey pal, buddy, guy friend, best-" "What do you want Gar?" Victor asked rolling his eyes. "I'm panicking bro! I need some help." Victor put down his sandwich and raised a brow. " Ok with what?" "Well.. I kinda told Raven I was planning something romantic for us but I didn't.." Victors eyes bulged and he nearly coughed up his sandwich. "You what?! Dude that's the worst thing you could possibly do!"

Gar ran his hands through his hair. "I know! I'm sorry!" "Bro, sorry won't help! What the hell you gonna do?" "Stop making this worse man I'm already panicking!" he then started screaming dramatically. Then someone come over the line and smacked his face. "What the hell Victor?!" "This is Karen, now get a hold of yourself 'for I do it again!" Garfield gulped. And nodded. "Good boy. Now, what seems to be the problem?" he rolled his eyes. "Ok, officer, I told Raven I was gonna plan something but I can't think of anything .."

Karen smiled" Then you've come to the right place. Be sure to take notes. " She threw a pen and notepad through the phone with a smile. It landed on his face." Ok! How the hell can you do that?! " she still had a smile." Please, save all questions for the end. Now first what you want to do is make sure that what you want to do comes from the heart. If not, at least do something a little fancy. " he nodded." Ok, but what if Raven doesn't like fancy? " Karen rolled her eyes." Then it has to come from the heart." he nodded in understanding. "Ooh.. Makes sense. OK thanks for your time Karen." she smiled. He hung up and began to think. 'Hmm.. What kinda things does she like?'

He decided he would ask her instead. He put on a blue checked button down shirt, a blue snap back, skinny jeans and blue converse and began walking to Ravens house. He finally reached it and knocked on the door. Raven answered and smiled. "Hey Gar, what's up?" she asked letting him in. He closed the door and sat on the couch. " Well I just came to ask you some questions. Nothing serious." she sat on his lap and ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned and closed his eyes. "What was it you came for babe?" She asked. "Well I wanted to know what kinda things do you like to do."

She began to think." Hmm.. I love games and books. And music. " an idea was starting to form in his head." Ok thanks. I gotta go now. " he stood up . Raven frowned." But you just got here.. " she hugged him. He hugged back and ran his hands through her long hair." I know but I'll be back later ok? " she sighed.." Ok.. " He kissed her all over her face." Aww your my little baby" she began laughing. "S-stop, I'm ticklish." he stopped and she laughed. "Ok see you later Gar." he kissed her one more time before walking back home.

He put on a devilish smile and began getting to work.

Meanwhile, Raven was walking around town just to get some fresh air and enjoy the scenery. Her hair blew in the wind as she walked down the street. She then saw Karen walking up the way. "Hey Rae, what's up? " she asked smiling. Raven took notice of her hair. It was straightened and was past her shoulders. "Wow I love your hair like that." Karen lightly blushed. "Thanks, I thought I could try something new." they both giggled before sitting down at a coffee and tea shop. "So what are you doing Karen?" she placed her menu on the table. "Nothing, just walking around. I've been spending too much time in my house." "Yeah me too, plus it's a beautiful day outside." the two ordered some donuts and coffee.

"So guess who called me this morning. " Karen asked raising her brows and smiling." Who? " " Garfield. He was having trouble planning your date or whatever so I helped him out. " Raven gasped." Is it gonna be awesome? " Karen giggled." When it comes to Garfield Logan planning something, ain't no telling. I don't even know what he's gonna do. " Raven slumped in her chair and sighed." Aww I really wanna know what he's planning.. And he's stubborn so I guess I'll have to find out later. " The two finished and headed home to help Rae choose what to wear. Karen sat on Rae 's bed and smiled." Yep that's a good one. " Raven was trying on different outfits and she currently had on a light blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans with light blue flats. Her hair was curled and had a black bow on top." Are you sure? "

" Yeah, looks cute. Not to fancy not too um. You know what I mean. " Karen said laughing. Raven rolled her eyes and her phone rang." Hello?.. Hey babe.. Yeah I'm at my house.. OK, here I come.. Bye. " she hung up smiling." He's outside. Thanks for your help Karen. " Karen smiled" No prob. Now go o your date already. " she said turning into a bee and flying home. Raven floated downstairs and ran to Gars car with her purse. He opened the door for her and she blushed getting in. When he got in he kissed her cheek." Hey my little baby. You ready to go? " she smiled nodding.

He nodded and drove to a place Raven didn't know about." Gar what is this place? " she asked getting out of the car." the best game arcade in the world. They have every game everyone likes. " she smiled in awe as she walked in. " Awe sweet they have Pacman! " she said walking up to the game. She began playing random people and winning at multiple games. They played for a couple more hours and then left on the road." Where are we going now? " she asked. He smiled" You'll see. " he drove to a beautiful place and opened the trunk while she looked around." Whoa, Garfield look at all this pretty stuff. "She said looking at the waterfall and the nearby fields of flowers. He grabbed her hand and took her to the top of a hill and sat down with a big basket. He placed a blanket down and began taking out all sorts of food.

She smiled and kissed him." Garfield you did all of this for me? " he pulled her to his lap." Yeah I'm supposed to. Your my girlfriend and I love you. " she smiled again." You.. Love me.? " he nodded." Yeah. I know I might have said it a couple of times but, I really mean it Raven. " she hugged him" I love you too Garfield. " he kissed her for a few minutes and slowly pulled away." Let's eat. " the two began eating in bliss as the soft wind blew. The sun slowly fell, leaving nothing but the moon and the shining stars. After they ate they leaned up against a tree and looked for constellations." I see Ursa Major. "

Raven said smiling. She was sitting in his lap and he ran his hands through her hair." I see the Pisces. " they both auger and began to grow sleepy. Raven fell asleep in his arms. He carried her to his car bridal style and drove back to her house. He gently woke her up." Hmm what? Garfield? "" Hey sleepy head. We're at your house. " She looked out of the window and sure enough they were there. She hugged him frowning." Can I sleep at your house? I don't like sleeping alone. . " he smiled." Yeah. " they went to his house and walked upstairs. She changed into one of his shirts and climbed in bed with him." Garfield? " she asked looking up at him." Yeah? " " Can I move in with you? " he smiled kissing her lips as she smiled." Yes I would like that. I love sleeping with you. "" Really? You wouldn't mind? " he raised a brow.

" What kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't? " she smiled wide and latched on to him in the bed." Thanks babe. Really. " he laughed" Well move your things tomorrow Ok? " she nodded and fell asleep in his arms. He soon too fell asleep, smiling because it was the best day ever..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And scene. Sooo what do u guys think? Love it? Hate it? U know what to do. I loves you all and see u in the next chappie! ^_^


	10. AN IMPORTANT AU NOTE PLZ READ OO

Hey peeps, I just wanted to tell you some good news and bed news..

Gar: Well get to it we don't have all day!

Me: I will kill u in your sleep Garfield Logan -_-

Gar: - backs off -

Anywho the bad news is that I won't be updating in a while. I went over my story and noticed I made a lot of mistakes.. (and I mean a lot) so that leads to the good news yay! Good news is that this is for you guys, I like constructive criticism and I appreciate your help with making my stories :D so I will do all of the following..

1: MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS-i noticed that many of you oh so awesome readers love longer chapters, and I agree cuz even I like them so I will get on that.

2:MAKE A BETTER PLOT-i also noticed my plot slipping away and I need to stay on track. It's not fair to the reader when not everything makes sense. It has to work together.

3: CHECK MY GRAMMER- ok so this part isn't particularly my fault. You see I do this from my awesome tablet (hahaha a :D tablet..) and it has this autocorrect. That's good but when your typing in something specific it sometimes gives you whatever it wants to not wat you want. Sooo yeah..

4: FIX MY PLACEMENT-i mean placement as in the chapter layout(I feel stupid because I was thinking of a word like layout but placement popped up lol) I have to work on dialogue too, I noticed people get confused with who is talking so yeah.

And 5: There is no 5.. I guess that's all unless you have something else I have to work on.

And I am seriously sorry if you thought this was a chapter ( but not that sorry because I labeled it as a AU..) But iI'm trying to get it together so that you (yes you reader) have a good time reading and enjoying my stories. Thanks to all of you who gave me some tips

PS:if you think I don't need to work on anything then just PM me.. But I doubt that. Haha

Well that's it.. Later peeps! - AmeliaRoseIsTheNamePeeps D

PSS: if your wondering what that D means in my name, um I kinda, maybe, tried to make a laughing face..( like this :D) Yeah that was a fail haha..

Gar:Why do u say peeps a lot?

Me:Shut your face, this is my thing I'm doing it.

Gar:Haha ok

Me: try to ignore him.. Well now seriously bye :)


End file.
